Slip And Slide And Burn (3.5e Equipment)
Slip And Slide And Burn The trap seems to be nothing more than a solid, if rails-free bridge over a dark cavern. DC 10 Balance checks are needed to cross safely, and a result of 5 or less may result in them slipping off the edge to the dangerous fall below. Summary::The slippery bridge is only half the danger, when they reach halfway over the bridge it tilts, and sends them sliding into a blazing oven below. Only one end of the bridge is supported, the far end of the bridge can only hold a little weight before it slips, and the bridge turns on the axis in the center, tilting it and its contents forward. A DC 25 Reflex save by the first person or people to cross the midway point will successfully prevent them from progressing too far forward and tilting the bridge. If any single person fails the save, the bridge tilts. With a sharp slope downwards, the bridge now becomes a slide, with a DC 30 Climb check to stop from sliding down to the bottom. At the bottom waiting for them is a grinning stone face with mouth agasp, and a furnace broiling within, dealing 5d6 fire damage every round, and setting the players on fire. There is a DC 20 Reflex save for half damage. Quenching yourself after you have been set on fire is a standard DC 15 Reflex save. If all the players fall into the furnace or otherwise are jettisoned off the bridge, the weight goes away and the bridge returns to its normal level state, leaving the players at the bottom of where they were supposed to go. Bypass # A DC 25 Search check reveals the axis the bridge tilts upon, and subsequently jammed up with a DC 20 Disable Device. # A hidden lock bypass is built into the entry to the bridge, requiring a DC 25 Search check to discover and a DC 30 Open Lock check to lock the bridge into place. You may set it to be permanently locked, or to unlock after 1 minute. # Flight, as always, may bypass a bridge. Having a hazard in the air may help, as well as having the illusion of a low ceiling. While a high ceiling is required in order for the bridge to tilt, the players may not question the roof above them and it being real. If they do not bother to bump against it, it may go unnoticed. Alternatives The furnace may be built into the side of a cliff, but the cliff's bottom is much further down. It leaves them with no way to simply step out of the oven into freedom. You may also choose to add a path deeper within the furnace to safety (perhaps a chimney they may climb, suffering smoke inhalation on their way but successfully making it to the other side of the chasm). CR 7; mechanical; location trigger; automatic reset; DC 25 Reflex save avoids; (5d6 fire and 1d6 burning after you're out of the fire); Search DC 25; Disable Device DC 20. Market Price: Cost::37,100 gp. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Equipment Category:Mundane Category:Trap